Its A Love Thing
by PandaQuinnTana
Summary: Just a way for me to release some ideas in my head about these lovely ladies. This is mainly about the possible pairings of Quinn/Rachel/Brittany/Santana.
1. Quinntana: Food Festivals

A/N: This is just a place where I can place some ideas that are in my head about Santana, Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany. This is just a place for me to get rid of one-shot stories that I have. None of these will have a second chapter unless I come up with and idea to continue it. Also, there will be some OCs in here. They are just there to fill in the spots that I don't think that the characters on glee will fill.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee. Faberrittana would be out and about, spreading their rainbow powers everywhere.

* * *

Santana grunted as Quinn pulled her along the festival.

"Why do we have to do this Q? We can just sit at home and eat nice takeout food instead." Santana pouted and looked at her overly excited girlfriend. She didn't want to be here. There were too many people, too many smells, and definitely too many people staring at Quinn. She shouldn't have fallen asleep in the car, she knew it would lead to Quinn driving them somewhere but she couldn't help herself.

"Oh suck it up S. I want to try something that isn't contained in a cardboard box. Besides this is so exciting. Look at all of the people and the food!" Quinn exclaimed with excitement. She had always wanted to go to a food festival but Santana would never be up to it. Quinn could feel her taste buds salivating. She was ready for this. Santana on the other hand…

"C'mon Quinn, I want to go home. We can just lay in bed and watch some good old fashioned Friends on the television." Santana seriously wanted to go home. She wanted to just lay in bed with Quinn, watch some TV, and maybe do some other things. What, could you blame her? It's Quinn.

"Please, by the time we get back Friends won't be on. So just let me go taste testing." Quinn said not noticing her slight slip up. She headed towards the Chinese section and began taking samples.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"Um… at a food festival?" Quinn became flustered and tried to focus on the food and not her very angry, yet hot, girlfriend next to her.

"And where would this festival be located?" Santana didn't know whether or not to be impressed that her girlfriend drugged her to get to the festival or angry that her girlfriend drugged her to get to the festival.

"Um… Columbus?" Quinn squeaked. Well she was getting cut off.

"WHAT?! You took me to Columbus?! What the hell did you give me? All of this for a stupid food festival?! Are you shitting me?!" Santana was raging, yet slightly proud of her girlfriend for the whole tricking her part. Not like she will ever tell Quinn that.

"Well at first it was like that, but then I realized when I was driving up here that it was the weekend and we can get a romantic hotel room and spend the rest of it there." Quinn was totally bullshitting but she had to admit it sounded pretty nice.

"Oh… okay." Santana thought about it and accepted it. Eh, why not? She and Quinn could use this. "But I get to be the top!" She ran off to the Indian food stand with those parting words, laughing and hoping Quinn will come.

"WHAT?! Santana get back here we need to discuss this!" Quinn yelled after her, a small container of fried rice in her hand.

Who knew this would happen if you give someone sleeping medicine.


	2. Faberrittana: Gamer Girls

A/N: When you read these mini stories, you will notice that I am obsessed with the girls being OOC. Later own, you will see my obsession with Quinn and her character being totally badass.

* * *

"What the hell is happening?" Rachel stared at her other blonde girlfriend. She knew her girls were competitive, but not like this. She really regrets buying this idiotic game now.

"I have no clue. I don't know whether I like it or not." Brittany just stared at the other two girls on the couch. She and Rachel wanted their girls to have a break from all the artsy stuff that they usually do, so they bought this game for them.

"DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"FUCK YOU!"

The noise level were off the charts as Santana and Quinn fought against each other. Quinn was turning red with all of her exertion and Santana's throat was beginning to hurt. When they first received the game to weeks ago from their lovely girls, they didn't know what to expect from it. In all honesty they knew that they may be taking it way too hard when their character dies, but they're Quinn and Santana, you mess with their shit and they will fuck you up just the same.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Santana stared in shock as the replay went on and you could see Quinn's character blowing her up. Rachel and Brittany, who were sitting in between them now, slowly got up, knowing where this would lead to.

"OOHHHHHH SNAP! DID YOU SEE THAT? YOUR CHARACTER WENT BOOSH!" Quinn was really excited. She had won the game. That was the final round and she had totally destroyed Santana.

"OH YOU ARE SO GETTING IT! I AM GOING TO MESS ALL YOUR SHIT UP!" Santana began to get off the couch, daring her other girlfriend to make a move.

"Oh what was that? Was that an 'I totally loss to Quinn' in Santana language." Quinn loved taunting her girlfriend. Rachel and Brittany rolled their eyes. It was the same thing every other night. One would win and the other would just get super angry. That still didn't stop them though as their eyes widened to see Santana leap at Quinn, Spanish flying out of her mouth.

"Are they like super angry, yet slight sexual, gamer unicorns now?" Brittany was so confused. How did they get from cursing and fighting to making out angrily on the floor so quickly?

"I… I don't even know anymore." Rachel frowned as she tried to come up with a reasoning. This was the only time she had ever been speechless or not know something.

Maybe they never should have gotten them SpeedRunner (For those of you who don't know, it's just a racing game where you try to be faster than your opponent. You can use rockets and grapples to make their character go outside of the black line. It's super competitive.)


	3. Fapezberry: Zipper Man

A/N: Happy Halloween! I came up with this idea during the day and thought 'Eh, why not?' This was actually pretty fun to write because it happened to one of my friends. Enjoy!

* * *

Rachel's going to cry. She is going to a ball of raging tears. Her girlfriends, Quinn and Santana, thought it would be a good idea to go to a haunted corn maze. Just to get into the spirits. What a terrible idea it was to agree. Che is seriously regretting saying yes. Damn them and their persuasive ways.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" While Quinn and Santana laughed at her and her misery, she was to busy getting freaked out with the man in front of her. His face had a zipper going down the middle of his face, half of it open, revealing the bloodied area that is his mouth and chin. Rachel may be helpful, but she certainly is not going to touch his face.

"Can you zip me up? Please Rachel?" 'Kay, she was going to die in fear now. How the hell did he know her name? The thought was passed though her mid for a quick moment, but she was to focused on screaming bloody murder. If you are trying to reach normal, and totally sane, Rachel please leave a message.

"NO I WILL CERTAINLY NOT!" While she was running in a circle to try to get away from the man, Quinn and Santana were happily laughing. On the floor. In a corn maze. With tears streaming down their faces. Best moment in their lives.

Wait. How did they know her name? Rachel, after she calmed down and the bloody man ran away to scare someone else, looked at her girls. They were paying her no mind so she decided to get their attention.

"Did.. you give... them... my name?" Rachel was slightly out of breath. Damn you zipper man, damn you and your family.

"Yeah we kinda did." Santana answered in between breaths as she calmed down. Quinn though, Quinn was wheezing from laugh so hard. That was the best thing that has ever happened to her, other than meeting Santana and Rachel.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" While Rachel was screaming at her girlfriends, who were still laughing slightly, didn't notice their good friend Brittany and her boyfriend Jake. Both were dressed up, and both looked like they had a crazy, psycho bitch sew them up with bloodied ropes. So yeah, they were gonna scare Rachel shitless.

"Rachel." Brittany whispered into her ear. While she whispered in her ear, her boyfriend picked the small diva up in his arms, over his head and started yelling like a madman. Totally normal in their everyday life, but when one of them is screaming like she saw the devil and the other is making Indian noises, was not.

"PLEASE LET ME LIVE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! TAKE QUINN OR SANTANA! QUINN HAS A NICE BUTT AND SANTANA HAS NICE BOOBS! PLEASE LET ME LIVE!" Quinn and Santana, who were watching on, laughing like crazy, stopped and raised their eyebrows. They didn't know whether or not to take that as a compliment or not.

So, to sum it up, Rachel is mentally scarred, Quinn and Santana had the best day of their lives, and finally Brittany and Jake both shared a wonderful night by scaring other people. Happy Halloween!


	4. Brittana: Canadian Bacon

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have been really busy this weekend. I couldn't find the time to write and post so here is a short little oneshot to fill up the hole. I'll try to post more often, and probably longer things but for now, enjoy!

* * *

It started as a fairly normal day for Brittany, wake up, make S breakfast, go to work, come back and make S dinner. Except for this time, Santana was pregnant. But, Brittany didn't think it would be that much different, San's cravings only consisted of pickles... and maybe peanuts, but that was all. Not to weird and not to gross. Until today.

"B... Why can't you just get me some Canadian Bacon?" Santana was currently laying on the couch, eating a bag of potato chips, and dipping them into chocolate sauce. Britt can't tell whether or not she should try it. On one hand, it could be totally awesome. On the other, Santana would totally rip her to shreds.

"Because, you want me to get it from Canada!" Yeah, so it was Britt's day off and she made the mistake of staying with a hormonal Santana.

"But its not that far!"

"We live in Miami!"

"Why are you yelling at me!? I just want some authentic Canadian Bacon!"

"Because, what you are asking me is ridiculous! And, they have some at the store!"

"Why are you so against me having bacon?! Are you trying to say I'm fat? You think I'm fat don't you?!"

So yeah, that's how their night went. Santana said or wanted something ridiculous, and Brittany would shut her down. It was how they worked, it was always how they worked, Santana would do something bad like, calling herself ugly and fat, and Brittany would be there to remind her everyday who and what she is. A beautiful girl who Brittany gets to call her's.

But next time they decide to have a kid, she's going to carry it.

* * *

A/N: If you want to see something that consists of these girls leave a review or PM me!


	5. Faberry: Snowboarding

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. This is really going to be a hectic couple of months. I apologize in advance because I won't be posting very frequently. Also,when I do post, it will be very very short. Sorry you guys!

* * *

Quinn was just sitting there peacefully. She had her cup of coffee in her right hand, her book in her left, and her girlfriend was outside playing in the snow with their son, life was good.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you don't want to join us?" Rachel had questioned through the door. She was all suited up for the day of cold in their winter home in Colorado. She has the earmuffs, the ski jacket, the ski pants, the scarf, and of course, the beanie. Along with that, she was covered in snow, her cheeks were a cherry red, and her eyes showed life.

"Yeah mama, come out and play with us! Mommy said she will finally let you teach me how to snowboard!" That was their son, Nicholas Samuel Berry-Fabray. He was the exact replica of Rachel, except for his eyes. That one was all Quinn, or Sam technically, since they looked like twins and he was going to be the obvious choice for the donor. He had bright green eyes and has never been prouder to look like both of his mothers.

"Okay, okay, you twisted my arm. I'll teach you how to snowboard after I get my gear." Quinn truly wanted to teach her son how to snowboard. But Rachel, being the overprotective mother she is, wanted to teach him how to ski. She said, '_Quinn! we cannot teach our son how to snowboard! Do you know how many injuries he can get? I highly recommend blah, blah, blah, blah..._' So Quinn stopped paying attention, sue her. Anyways, during their first trip with Nick, Rachel had showed him everything she knows about skiing. Being the "expert" on it. Quinn had just sat back and watched her wife teach their son. She of course was on a snowboard, making fun of Rachel and her son being on skis. Old habits die hard.

"Quinn if you injure our sun in any way, I will kill you." Rachel warned. She was just as overprotective as Quinn was and it showed the day some other people had mad comments about their child being "weird" for having to mothers. Weird her ass, they were just lucky that Nick was there to stop Quinn holding them down while Rachel repeatedly hit them in the face. Assholes.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we will be fine because you will be watching him will I help teach you both." Wait, did Quinn just say what Rachel thought she did?

"What do you mean that you will be teaching the both of us?" Rachel questioned as she watched her wife step out the door, all decked out in her gear, with three sets of snowboards and matching shoes for them.

"You told me that you wanted to share hobbies as a family, and I'm just following your orders. I already know how to ski and snowboard, so that means you two need to learn to do both too." Quinn shrugged as she helped her son into his new shoes, and adjust his board.

"B-but I didn't mean it like that!"

"Please sweet cheeks, you totally meant it like that."

"Fine." Rachel frowned as she let Quinn get her adjusted in her new gear. She knew that she couldn't save herself. Fuck, why did she have to agree to letting her son learn snowboarding.

"Don't worry, by the time I'm done with you both, you guys will be pros."

"Yay! Are you ready mommy?" Nick questioned. He was just excited to hang out with his moms.

"As I'll ever be." Rachel grumbled as they got onto the ski lift. If she dies today she will haunt Quinn forever.

* * *

A/N: Also, when I do post these stories, you will see that I am completely obsessed with Quinntana. They are my Otp so I just thought I should wan you. Another thing, I might be posting some fics about the actors that play these lovely ladies. Examples will include Rivergron, Heya, Achele, and so on.


	6. Quinntana: Midnight Hunt

A/N: I found time to write! Like I said, most of m stories will be short. I will try to find more time to write longer stories, but it is highly unlikely.

* * *

If Santana didn't breathe, then she could probably sneak past Quinn's sleeping body. You see, it was the night before Santana's birthday and she was trying to find some gifts. Yes, yes, she knows it's childish, but seriously, who could really blame her, everyone had done it before.

'_Don't breathe, don't breathe!_' Santana was chanting in her head louder than ever before. '_YES!__' _Well as you can see, Santana has mad it out of the room. Wait, if Santana didn't turn on the lights.

"And what do you think your doing?" So Quinn is standing behind her now. Looking like a sexy, sleepy, lion. Even though she grew her hair out, she can still manage to look amazing.

"Stupid lungs, you always ruin everything." Santana whispered to herself. Lie or tell the truth? She should just tell the truth, because either way, Quinn knows what she was doing. "Um, looking for my presents?"

"It's 2 o'clock in the morning and I do not want to be yelling at you right now. So please, please tell me what will tire you out." Quinn was o tired from preparing for Santana's party and buying her gifts, then proceeding to hide her presents in the cleaning closet. Pfft, like San will ever go near that area.

Santana sighed, she knew Quinn was probably tired and didn't want to deal with her right now. But, the only thing that can tire her out would be, "You could go down on me?" Quinn usually gives her the biggest orgasms that wear her out. Once she passed out. Best. Day. Of. Her. Life.

"Fine, get on the bed and take off your pants."

* * *

A/N: Ok so not my best work. Anyways, I want to pass something by you guys. might be writing a story that features Santana and Quinn. I have noticed that in the Quinntana stories, Santana is always the badass and Quinn is always the delicate one. I thought that I would change that up where Quinn is Romeo and Santana is Juliet. So leave a review if you want me to work on it. But to be warned, this will take longer to write so it may not be up right away.


	7. Pezberry: CD Collection

A/N:Hey guys! Like I said this will be short and sweet. Pezberry isn't really my favorite pairing but I like it just fine. Enjoy!

* * *

"Rachel! What the hell?!" There Santana was, standing in their shared office. When she came back from tour, she just wanted to listen to music, ironically. But this, this was unacceptable. All of her CDs were alphabetically organized.

"Well, Sweetheart, while you were away, I realized that your station was always messy. So naturally, I thought why not put everything in order."

"Babe, I love you and all, but never touch my CD collection."

"But Saaannnnnn, it was so messy and everything was disorganized. You know me I have just a little OCD!"

"Yeah, _a little,_" Santana murmured, "Look Babe, the way my CDs work is that, my favorites go on the left and my least favorite is to the right. Okay?"

"I don't know why your telling me this. I'm just going to mess it up again." Rachel was just ignoring her. They always have this fight when Santana gets back from somewhere.

"Yeaaahhh... your probably right..." Santana sighed and admitted defeat. Might as well just cuddle with her girlfriend.

* * *

A/N: So I was wandering, would you guys mind if I add some sad stories? I thought maybe a break-up or a death. Also, if you guys want me to write something, just tell me in the reviews or PM me.


	8. Quitt: Disneyland

'A/N: Hey guys, so I decided to do two stories in one day, seeing as I have more time! This was prompted to me by a lovely reader, so enjoy!

* * *

Quinn didn't care that it was blazing outside. She didn't care that little kids were looking at her weirdly because she was smiling so big. She didn't care about anything but the blonde next to her having fun. Normally, Quinn would oppose going to Disneyland, but in all honesty, this has been the best trip ever. That was only because Brittany was having the time of her life.

"C'mon Quinnie! We have to get to the Cars section before the lines get to big!" Brittany was tugging Quinn all around the park. They've been to the castles, Mickey and Minnie's houses. Anywhere you could think of.

"Slow down babe." Quinn chuckled, this was the best day of her life, "We'll get there on our own time." With that, Brittany slowed down. She knew what Quinn had to go through in getting them to LA. It was a flight from New York. She knew that, even though Quinn never told her, that Quinn had dipped into her savings just so she could take Brittany to Disneyland for Spring Break. And for that, Brittany was forever thankful. Brittany also knew that Quinn wants to give her everything she wanted before Brittany left to go on tour with Beyonce at the end of the school year. So, Brittany does what she does best, make every moment count. Just for Quinn. Always for Quinn.

"Fine, but you have to let me order room service tonight." Quinn just smiled. She has never been happier. And really who cares if people were watching her and her girlfriend kiss in front of the fountain of the castle.

Because she didn't care at all.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this one! I should be able to post tomorrow but don't expect anything to big. Thanks for reading guys.


	9. Unholy Trinity: Home

A/N: Soooo I was thinking some sad/ happy stories. Recommendation though, listen to Home- by Gabrielle Aplin when reading this story.

* * *

_I'm a phoenix in the water,_

_A fish that's learnt to fly,_

_And I've always been a daughter_

_But feathers are meant for the sky._

_So I'm wishing, wishing further_

_For the excitement to arrive._

The constant beeping in her ears were deafening. In reality it was just a small sound but right now, it was the worst thing to ever hear. Santana would never guess that she would be sitting in this room, with two of her girlfriends, one of them being in the hospital bed in front of her, and the other curled into a little ball on the her side. She never wanted this, everything was fine until Quinn went off to war. She should have never let Quinn leave. Quinn should have stayed home, with Brittany and herself. They would be at home now, having pillow fights, telling old stories of high school. Not sitting here, in the hospital, with two thirds of the Unholy Trinity, wondering if their missing piece will wake up.

_It's just I rather be causing the chaos,_

_Than laying at the sharp end of this knife_

_With every small disaster_

_I'll let the waters still_

_Take me away to some place real._

Brittany was just a shell of herself. She didn't want to move from her spot, she didn't want to eat, she didn't want to do anything anymore. Not without Quinn. Quinn was their silent protector. The one to keep everything bad away. All the girls knew it. Even though Santana claims she is more badass than any of her girls, Santana and Brittany knew that Quinn was going to be the one to destroy anything that upsets the girls. And Brittany missed that. She missed snuggling into Quinn, with her face permanently placed in side of Quinn's neck, holding onto Santana's hand and resting them onto Quinn's indestructible abs. Sharing a small smile with Santana, who would be laying on the other side, while Quinn tells them another story. That's what they should be doing.

"Sanny?" Brittany croaked. Her voice was still soar from crying so much for the past few days.

"Hmm?" Santana was still wiping some fallen tears off her face. She needed to stay strong.

"Do you think Quinnie will wake up?"

"She will. I know she will."

_Cause they say home is where your heart is set in_

_stone, is where you go when you're alone_

_it's where you go to rest your bones._

Santana and Brittany each moved to Quinn's side. Just how they would be at home. They each held on to a hand.

Brittany placed her head on Quinn's left shoulder. Stroking up and down the scar ridden arm. She began to say what exactly what was on her mind.

"Hey Quinnie. I know that you might be in a coma and can't answer back, but that's fine." Brittany sniffed. Santana didn't dare say a word, but just let Brittany do the talking for her. " You gave us a big scare when we answered the front door to some of your army friends. They told us that you were captured. They told us that... that you endured some beatings while in captivity. But then... then they told us they got you back. That you were placed here in the hospital, in Germany, and that you were safe. When they told us, I was crying, while San started packing our things and cursing. I really couldn't make out what she was saying because I was to sad and happy at the same time. Sad that you were hurt, and happy that you would be coming home."

Santana was full on crying now. She remembered that day. She had nearly collapsed at the mention of Quinn being in the hospital. Santana never wanted to hear the words _' She was shipped to the hospital to stop all the bleeding'_ ever again. She didn't even want to hear it in the first place.

Brittany on the other hand, had silent tears streaming down her face, she needed to get through the story. It felt like telling Quinn the story would wake her up.

"When Sanny told me that we were going to bring you home. That's when I freaked out." Brittany giggled lightly at that, she was a bit to emotional then, " I started cleaning the house. I don't know why, but I didn't want you to come home to a dirty house. So I started in the bedroom, I switched the sheets, I got out the comfy pillows and made the bed."

_It's not just where you lay our head_

_It's not just where you make your bed_

_As long as we're together, does it matter where we go_

_Home, Home_

_So when I'm ready to be bolder,_

_And my cuts have healed with time,_

_Comfort will rest on my shoulder_

_And I'll bury my future behind._

"S totally had her game face on. She was like, on a mission, when she bought the tickets to Germany. It was super funny." Santana smiled at that. She may have been a little to rough with the lady on the phone when buying the ticket, but really, that was the past.

_I'll always keep you with me_

_You'll be always on my mind_

_But there's a shining in the shadows_

_I'll never know unless I try_

"You know Quinn, we were always thinking about you when you were away. I have a picture of all of us together in the locket around my neck, and S has the same picture in her wallet. So really, even though you weren't here, you were always with us. I guess it's our turn to be here for you know, huh." Brittany didn't know what else to say, so Santana filled in for here.

_With every small disaster_

_I'll let the waters still_

_Take me away to some place real_

_Cause they say home is where your heart is set in_

_Stone, is where you go when you're alone_

_Is where you go to rest your bones_

_It's not just where you lay your head,_

_It's not just where you make your bed,_

_As long as were together, does it matter where we go_

_Home, Home, Home, Home_

"Please wake up Quinn. We need you to be there at home. To wake up at ungodly hours of the morning to make us breakfast. To argue with me on who gets the TV remote. To hold me and Britt at night. Just please, please wake up!" Santana was sobbing in to the bed. She just wanted to take her girls back to LA. Where everything is alright. This was supposed to be Quinn's last one. She was supposed to be back and stay there. Not here in Germany.

That's when the beeping started to pick up. And that's when the a groan was heard. And that's when Blue and Brown eyes connected with Hazel.

"Hey." Quinn said after a few minutes of getting used to everything. "What's up?"

"Really? What's up? That's what you have to say to us after being in a coma for the pas 4 days?!" Santana was flabbergasted. But yet relieved that Quinn as okay.

"You're awake! We get to go home! I'm going to put you in the room and lock you up." Brittany is currently overwhelmed with emotions and hugging the life out of Quinn right now. Please leave a message after the beep.

"But guys, I'm already home."

"What are you talking about? Do you have like amnesia or something?" Santana was starting to grow worried. Oh fuck. Is there something wrong with Quinn?

"Well, when I'm with you guys, I'm home. I don't need the bed, the big kitchen, a TV. I just need my girls." Quinn said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Home is where the heart is. And I'm pretty sure mine is split between you two."

Quinn was right. Neither girl could deny that. Because each girl cuddled into the blonde in the hospital bed, and they have never felt more at peace.

Because when they're together, they're at home.

_Cause they say home is where your heart is set in_

_Stone, is where you go when you're alone_

_Is where you go to rest your bones_

_It's not just where you lay your head,_

_It's not just where you make your bed,_

_As long as were together, does it matter where we go_

_Home, Home, Home, Home._

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? this one was pretty long. If you didn't listen to the song, you really should. It gives me all the feels and I am just full of Hurt!Quinn feelings right now. Like I don't know why but I am just crazy in love with that idea. Anyways, if you have any suggestions let me know, otherwise, enjoy!


	10. Brittberry: Dancer

A/N: Heeeyyyy guys. I know it's been a while but i have an excellent reason. My cousin came over and broke my old laptop and I wasn't able to write. I also had finals so I couldn't find time to go buy a new computer. This will be a short one. I think my stories will be shorter now and I will probably just update longer ones every once and a while. Sorry for the inconvenience. But for now enjoy!

* * *

Rachel danced with all she could, sweat forming on her brow. This was her chance to show Cassandra that she is more than capable of being a dancer in the show.

"C'mon Schwimmer. Your boring me to death." Cassandra called out, though Rachel ignored her. "You know what Berry? I've made my decision. Stop dancing."

Rachel stopped her her dance, her heart pounding in her chest. This was it. All of her hard work was either for everything she hoped for, or for nothing.

"Well Rachel what I have to say to you, is that it was boring, stupid and-" She was interrupted when a tall blue eyed beauty walked into the room.

"And you will allow her more time to work on it. Considering the fact that she only had a week to practice, I think she should have another." Brittany announced. The star of the show. The girl all other dancer wanted to be. She was a natural talent and she was the one saving Rachel's ass. Sweet as a pie and a force to be reckon with.

"Uh fine. Your lucky you're the star of the show Pierce." Brittany just smiled. She knew that Ms. July secretly loved her. Everybody did.

The girls packed up their things. Rachel promising that the next performance will blow Cassandra away. Then she and Brittany proceeded to hold hands and walk back to the apartment.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I realize that this may not be my best, but I am not really into this couple. They are a good couple don't get me wrong, but I'm more of a Quinntana person. Anyways, next would probably be tomorrow. Review or PM me if you want me to do any stories.


End file.
